I really really love you
by babbybay
Summary: "ini adalah cerita cinta dari Byun Baekhyun yang mencintai Seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol . Iya selalu mengorbankan perasaanya demi rasa cintanya kepada Park Chanyeol. Dan apakah Baekhyun akan mempertahankan cintanya?" [ChanyeolxBaekhyun, bxb, gay, chanbaek]
1. one

**"one"**

Hai namaku Byun Baekhyun aku dalah seorang remaja yang berumur 17 tahun dan aku sekarang duduk du kelas 2 _Senior High School _di _Seoul High School. _Aku adalah anak laki laki dari pernihakan Kim Heachul dan Byun Siwon aku sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan karna aku dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tuaku yang penyayang dengan anaknya dan mereka sangat harmonis. Aku adalah anak satu satunya dari mereka dan yap yang sering di anggap anak tunggal, sebenarnya aku tidak suka jd anak tunggal mungkin yang lain suka menjadi anak tunggal tetali aku beda dengan mereka karna apa? karana menurutku menjadi anak tunggal itu tidak menyenangkan dibandingkan mempunyai sodara kandung kalau menjadi anak tunggal tidak ada temannya jadi aku tidak suka deh hehehe. Tetapi aku bersyukur dengan adanya teman teman ku dan sahabatku karna dia selalu menemaniku kemana mana terutama dengan Xi Luhan diadia adalah pindahan dari China dia itu lucu, mirip rusa, dan juga.. cantik hihihihi dia itu sangat kesal sekali kalau di bilang cantik sama si seperti ku juga gitu kalau ada yang memanggil ku dengan sebutan cantik aku pasti langsung marah, yaiyalah orang aku ini lelaki bukan perempuan. Dan aku mempunyai seorang sahabat dari bayi yaitu Park Chanyeol dia sangat baik dan perhatian kepada ku tetapi terkadang aku suka kesal dengan dia karna dia selalu menggodaiku terus menerus tetapi tidak dengan arti _bullying, _dia sangat menyayangiku seperti adiknya sendiri tetapi...

"Baekhyun-ah bangun sayang sudah pagi apakah kau tidak akan sekolah" teriak ibunya di pintu kamar sang anak

"eughh, iya umma" terduduk dikasurnya sambil mengucek ngucek matanya "selamat pagi umma" menampilkan senyumannya kepada umma tersayang.

"pagi sayang ayo lekas mandi nanti kau telat nak, umma sedang membuat sarapan untuk mu"

"ne umma" bangun dan mengambil handuk yaang tergantung di tembok kamarnya

"umma tunggu di bawah ya sayang" menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun

"ne umma" segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam akhirnya Baekhyun pun turun ke bawah untuk menuju ke ruang makan

"aduh aduh aduh anak umma wangi sekali sih"

"iya dong harus wangi dong umma nanti kalau aku bau badan ngga ada yang mau temenin aku"

"oke oke sudah yuk kita sarapan"

"oh iya umma apakah sudah ada kabar dari appa?" memaka roti dengan selai strawberrynya

"belum sayang sabar yaa pasti appamu baik baik saja kok nak"

"tapi mau sampai kapan umma ini tuh udah lewat dari setahun dan appa ngga ada kabar semenjak appa merantau"

"kita tunggu kabar baiknya saja oke, doakan saja yang terbaik buat appa mu"

"ne umma"

"sudah sana berangkat nanti kau telat"

"bye umma Baek berangkat ya" mencium pipi ummanya dan menuju keluar rumah

"hati hati di jalan sayang"

Akhirnya setelah emapt puluh menit untuk menuju sekolahanya Baekhyun pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Terdapat banyak sekali siswa siswa yang diantar oleh orang tuannya atau oleh supir dengan mobil mewah, yapp disini adalah sekolahny anak orang kaya atau orang orang yang terpandang berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang notabeenya adalah terlahir dari keluarga biasa biasa saja. kalau yang lain di antar dmenggunakan mobil Baekhyun sendiri menaiki buss tetapi biasanya Baekhyun suka diantar oleh Chanyeol, entahlah sekarang Chanyeol malah tidak ada kabar dari semalam.

Baekhyun mulai memasuki grbang sekolah dan melewati lorong sekolahnya

"pagi Baekhyun" sapa teman dari satu angkatnnya

"pagi Jay" balas Baekhyu dengan senyuman

"pagi baekhyinie" spaan lagi dari berbagai siswa dan dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan

Baekhyun adalah anak yang poluler di sekolahnya karna selain otaknya cerdas, cantik, mempunyai suara yang merdu jago dance juga dia tidak sombong tidak kayak siswa yang lainnya terlihat sombong hanya karna harta kekayaan.

"rusaa.." meneriaki namja yang sedang asik memainkan _handphonenya _dan langsung memeluk namja itu

"kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sekali sih baek, _you know _ini tuh masih pagi _boys _jangan bikin mood ku jadi ancur"

"heheh mian mian aku hanya kangen saja dengan mu" duduk di samping Luhan dan merapihkan tasnya

"lagi lihat apa sih kamu Lu serius sekali kelihatannya"

"tidak hanya lagi melihat instagram saja"

"ouhh"

"apa kau tidak bareng dengan Chanyeol? "

"tidak, kenapa memangnya"

"kau tau tidak?"

"wae?"

"ada berita yang paling hangat pagi ini Baek?"

"apa?"

"Chanyeol tadi berangkat bareng tau dengan Rose"

deg deg deg jantung Baekhyun bergetar seketika "apakah mereka sudah benar benar menjadi sepsangsepsang kekasih?"

"kamu tenang dulu Baek positive tinking okai, sebenarnya aku kesal sekali mellihanya saat td pagi"

"mungkin mereka jodoh" gumam Baekhyun

"hei hei hei jangan sedih gini dong kita lihay kedepannya gimana oke"

Bell sekolah pun berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa pelajaran segera di mulai.

_"apakah akan terus seperti ini, apakah aku akan selalu mengorbankan perasaan ku terus demi orang yang amat sangat kucintai dan ku sayangi?" _dalam hati Baekhyun

tbc.

hai hai hai maaf bgt ya kalau ceritanya ngebosenin karna aku baru bgt nulis ini cerita dan aku msh bgt belajar untuk nulis cerita hehehe.

aku minta saran ya dari kalian haha so enjoy.


	2. two

**Two**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG_

Bel istirahat berbunyi yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Semua siswa pun berhamburan untuk keluar kelas dan menuju area kantin yang seketika penuh dengan siswa dan siswi yang kelaparan.

"Lu ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan tas kecil yang berisi makanannya

"ayo Baek kita ke kantin aku juga sudah laper nih dari td" mereka pun akhirnya keluar kelas dan menuju kantin

kantin*

"Yah Lu penuh banget lagi tidak ada tempat duduk sepertinya yang kosong"

"iya ya Baek penuh banget, tapi coba deh kita cari dulu saja siapa tau masih ada bangku yang tersisa" sambil melihat lihat ke seluruh bangku

"Coba kita ke pojok sana Lu"

"Yapp aku menemukannya Baek"

"Akhirnya yuk kita makan"

akhirnya mereka duduk dan membuka bekal makanan mereka masing masing.

"Lah Sehun kemana Lu kok tidak ada? " sambil mengunyah makanannya

"tudak tahu mungkin lagi di perpus"

"Doyan amat di perpus heran"

Selagi mereka makan makanan mereka tiba tiba...

_BRAKK_

seseorang menggebrak meja mereka

"uhuk uhuk" itu adalah Luhan yang tersedak makanannya

"hahahhaah" terdengar gelak tawa dari manusia berkuping lebar

"yaampun Luhan, ini ini minum dulu minum" panik Baekhyun dan cepat cepat memberikan air mineral kepada Luhan dan langsung di minum oleh Luhan dengan cepat

"Chan apaan sih jangan bercanda dong bahaya ini" ketus Baekhyun

"hehehe mian Baek" menampilkan muka idiotnya

"hos hos hos, Chanyeol kau gila ya kalau aku mati gimana hah! "

"ehe ehe maaf lu lagian ditinggalin bukannya pada nungguin"

"oh tuhan Chan _please come on _ini tuh cuman ke kantin doang memangnya kau tidak bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Baekhyun

"tau ih nyebelin banget tau ngga"

"iya iya mian udah tau ngga suka kalau ditinggal tinggal"

"_WHATEVER"_ balas Baekhyun dan Luhan

"susu aku mana?"

"oiya lupa bentar ya aku beliin dulu Baek, Kamu mau tidak Lu?"

"iya mau lah kalu di belikan" ucap masih ketus

"iya iya tuan putri heran kenapa si albino itu nyaman sama si cerewet dan sok cantik ini yatuhan" pusing Chanyeol

"heh sekali lagi kau panggil aku cantik abis kau Yeol"

"bwleee" menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung pergi ke stad minuman

"aishhh jinja, please Baek kenapa dia sangat mennyebalkan sekali sih"

"kayak tidak tahu Park Chanyeol saja kau Lu"

"dan kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan dia Baek"

"karna aku cinta, karna sayang heheh"

"duhh yatuhan ini lagi satu ngga ada pernah nyerahnya untuk memendam sendiri" frustasi Luha

"namanya juga hidup Lu mau diapakan lagi heheh"

"_please _siapa pun itu tolong bunuh aku sekarangg"

"heh kalau kau mati nanti aku sama siapa bodoh"

"Lu nanti kalau Chanyeol bener bener jadian gimana? "

"sehsrusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu Baek, perasaan mu gimana? "

"ya biasa saja" jawab cuek

"benarkah? " mencolek dagu Baekhyun

"memang benar kenapa apakah aku salah mengatakannya barusan"

"aku tidak percaya denganmu bucin haha"

"sialan kau seenaknya saja mengataiku bucin, memang sebenarnya iya sih haha"

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan" tiba tiba si tiang listrik ini datang

Baekhyun kaget dengan kedatangannya Chanyeol dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Chanyeol tidak mendengar omongannya yang dua ucapkan barusan

"ingin tahu saja " sahut Baekhyun

"mana susu punya ku Yeol? " tanya Luhan

"ini susu kalian" memberikan kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan

"terima kasih Chanyeol" ucap Luhan

"terima kasih dumbo" menampilkan senyum indahnya kepada Chanyeol

"sama sama" megusak rambut grey milik Baekhyun

Luhan yang melihat itu terlihat gemes dan mengatakan "aaaa so sweet" ucap luhan

"jangan gila kau Luhan" ucap Chanyeol

"kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? "

"aku ini masih normal Lu tidak mungkin aku berpacaran denga laki laki"

"loh memangnya kenapa? ada yang salah memangnya? "

"ya salah karna aku ingin mepunyai seorang bayi, dan Baekhyun itu sudah ku anggap sebagai sodara ku sendiri, kau tahu itu kan"

"tidak semuannya orang laki menikah dengan perempuan itu mendapatkan keturuan Chan kalau tuhan berkehendak lain gimana, atau janga jangan kau malu ya berpacaran dengan Baekhyun yaa... karna kau takutkan dibilang pacaran dengan kalangan orang biasa biasa saja"

memicing ke arah Chanyeol

"tidak aku bahkan tidak berpikiran seperti itu aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan laki laki karna aku tidak suka dengan gay "

"berarti kau juga tidak suka dengan aku dan Sehun "

"tidak aku tidak bilang begitu"

"kau iya"

"aku tidak"

"kau iya"

"ti.."

"sudah cukup oke" Baekhyun muak "kenapa kalian jadi berbelit seperti ini sih" omel Baekhyun

"dianya duluan Baek yang mancing aku"

"munafik kau Chan" ucap Luhan

"kau yang munafik Lu"

"apa buktinya heol apa? "

"Luhan Chanyeol diam! " marah Baekhyun

"seperti anak kecil saja tau ngga, hanya karana gay atau normal kalian jadi adu mulut gini sih"

"dengar ya ini untuk kalian berdua untuk kamu Luhan terserah Chanyeol mau dia normal atau tidak itu kan pilihanya dia kau tidak boleh melarang larang dan dia berhak mendapatkan bayi karna dia normal dan mau berusaha dan kau Chanyeol, kau introspeksi diri sebelum kau berucap, apa yang kau katakan dengan yang ada dalam hati kau kau pikirkan lagi dan juga jangan sampai ucapan mu itu membuat hati orang sakit hati oke" tegas Baekhyun

"iya iya aku mengerti" ucap Luhan

"iya iya aku minta maaf Baek"

"jangan meminta maaf denganku Chan minta maaf dengan Luhan kamu kan salah tadi"

"iya iya, Luhan aku minta maaf ya atas ucapan ku yang barusan"

"iya Yeol aku maafkan"

"sudah, gini kan enak di lihatnya jagan seperti anak kecil saja pikirannya kalian tuh seharusnya sudah dewasa"

senyum Baekhyun

"ne Baek" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan

_KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG_

bel telah berbunyi dan menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis.

"sudah waktunya kita ke kelas ayo Lu kita ke kelas"

"aku ke kelas duluan ya Baek" ucap Chanyeol

"iya Yeol"

kelas*

"anak anak kali ini bapak ada rapat dengan seluruh karyawan guru untu kali ini kalian freeclass"

langsung terdengar suara riuh dari para siswa siswi

DORR DORR DORR

suara dari penggaris kayu yang di adu dengan meja guru

"tenang oke kalian boleh bersantai santai hingga waktu pulang sejolah tetapi ingat jangan ada yang berisik atau keluar keluar kelas seperti anak urakan mengerti" ucap guru itu dengan keras

"MENGERTI"

"kalau begitu selamat bersenang senang" guru itu meninggalkan kelas

"Lu nanti kalau sudah waktu bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi bangunkan ku ya"

"siap bosq" mengacungkan jempol tanganya ke arah Baekhyun

Baekhyun mulai melipat kedua belah tangannya dan ingin menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja tiba tiba handphonnya menyala menandakan ada seseorang yang menelfonnya. Baekhyun mulai meluhat dan ternyata terteta disitu tulisan

'My Dumbo' Baekhyun pun mulai menggeser tombol hijau.

"halo Chan ada apa"

"_hai baek aku ingin nanti kita pulang bareng ya_" ucap Chanyeol di sebrang sana

"oh oke nanti ku tunggu di parkiran ya"

"_oke, lagi apa kau? _"

" lagi mau tidur kenapa? "

"_ohh yaudah sana kalau kau mau tidur yang nyenyak ya tidurnya hehe"_

"iya iya sudah kututup ya bye Chan"

"_bye Baek_" akhirnya sambungan telfon itu terputus.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu memang beda kelas, kelas Baekhyun itu XI-A dan Chanyeol XI-D jadi wajar kalau mereka saling telfon menelfon walau sebenarnya salah satu dari mereka bisa menyamper salah satu dari mereka hahaha lucu ya mereka.

Baekhyun pun mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja sebenarnya dia bukan ngantuk tetapi ia memikirkan apa yang td chanyeol katakan. Kata kata itu masih terngiang di kepala Baekhyun

_**"ya salah karna aku ingin mepunyai seorang bayi, dan Baekhyun itu sudah ku anggap sebagai sodara ku sendiri, kau tahu itu kan"**_

Apa segitu inginnya kau memiliki bayi Chan, hati ku sebenarnya sakit karna kau anggap aku sebagai sodara mu sendiri dan apakah kau tidak tau kalau sebenarnya aku adalah namja yang bisa hamil dan aku bahkan mempunyai rahim di perutku Chan.

Dan kau juga bilang kalau kau juga tidak suka dengan gay, apakah kalau kau tau sebenarnya aku itu adalah gay apakah kau bakalan jijik bahkan menjauhi ku Chan. Dalam hati Baekhyun hingga pada akihrnya Baekhyunpun mulai tertidur pulas.

Terdapat 4 wanita cantik yang bernama Jisoo, Jennie, Rose, dan Lisa mereka adalah 4 wanita yang penampilannya seperti dewi dewi yang terlihat sangat cantik dan juga kharismatik. Mereka juga terkenal di sekolahnya karna kecantikannya yang tidak terkalahkan dan mereka juga terlahir dari orang tuanya yang kaya raya hidup mereka pun serba mewah tetapi banyak orang di sekolah mereka yaitu _Seoul High School _yang tidak suka dengan perilaku mereka yang sangat tidak patut di contoh yaitu suka membully membantah perkataan guru dan juga sering melanggar peraturan sekolah dan mereka juga kadang di takuti oleh siswa siswi di _Seoul High __School _karna mereka mempunyai pepatah 'jangan membuat masalah kepada mereka kalau kau tidak mau masuk kelubang hitam' cukup menyeramkan bukan?

"Rose apakah Chanyeol sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada mu? " tanya Jennie

"Belum kenapa memangnya?"

"aku kira Chanyeol belum menyatakan cintanya, apakah kau tidak taku kalau Chanyeol bakala kepincut dengan Namja Byun Baekhyun itu? "

"berani dia menyentuh milikku maka dia bakalan mati di tanganku"

"wow wow takut" ucap Lisa dan ditanggapi oleh Jisoo dengan tawaan

"kau harus buru buru mrngambil hatinya Rose"

"iya Jenn aku juga sebenarnya pengen cepet cepet jadi pacarnya Chanyeol selain ingin mrmiliki Chanyeol aku juga ingin membuat si Byun Baekhyun itu tersiksa"

"loh ada apa dengan Baekhyun" tanya Jisoo

"aku tidak yakin kalau Baekhyun itu normal pasti dia gay sudah terlihat dari matanya ia menatap Chanyeol iti seperti apa"

"tuh kan mangkanya kau buru buru rebut hatinya Chanyeol, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat si Byun Baekhyun itu tersiksa, dan sudah lama juga kita tidak menyakiti orang lain bukan" ucao Jennie dengan penuh kesenangan

"_i gree"_ ucap Lisa

"ayolah come on" ucap jisoo sambil mengambil ancang ancang terhadap tangannya

"sabar ya kalian semuanya sudah ku atur" Rose memperlihatkan senyum miringnya

_Ka__u bakalan mati di tanganku Byun Baekhyun kalau kau beraninya merebut Chanyeol dari tanganku. _

**TBC **


	3. three

**THREE**

Suara bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar para siswa mulai menuju gerbang keluar.

"Chanyeol-ah" terdengar suara wanita cantik yang memanggil chanyeol dan menghampirinya

"oh ya Rose ada apa" seketika Chanyeol terkejur dan merasa senang di hampiri oleh wanita yang dicintanya

"emm bolehkah kita pulang bersama" tanyanya dengan malu malu

Chanyeol sangat terkejut atas ucapan wanita di depannya ini dan dia merasa sangat senang sekali karna yaa akhirnya Rose menemuinya duluan bukan Chanyeol lagi yang harus mengejar ngejar "oh tentu saja, yuk kita keparkiran mengambil motorku"

"oke" tersenyum kearah Chanyeol

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju parkiran yang ada di samping sekolah dan mulai pergi menghindari area sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah mau pulang bareng dengan ku? "

"sepertinya tidak Lu tadi Chanyeol meminta ku untuk pulang bersama"

"apakah kau yakin?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya

"yakin Lu, Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang kalau kita akan pulang bersama, kenapa kau meragukannya Lu?" bingung Baekhyun karna tidak biasanya sikapnya dia seperti ini terhadap Chanyeol

"aku bukannya tidak yakin Baek liahat saja tadi pagi dia bareng dengan siapa aku tidak mau saja kalau kau di beri harapan palsu terhadapnya"

"kan itu tadi Luhanie sekarang beda orang tadi Chanyeol sudah janji kok dengan ku"

"ohh yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dengan Sehun ya, bye Baek"

Dijawab dengan deheman dari Baekhyun. Ia pun mulau mengambil handphonenya yang berada di saku celana ia pun langsung menchat Chanyeol bahwa dia sudah menunggunya

"kok ngga di balas ya? " bingung Baekhyun, ia pun menunggu beberapa menit dan tak ada respon dari Chanyeol sumpah demi apapun Baekhyun itu msh menungu di dibangku kelasnya

"baiklah aku menelfonnya saja"

dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol sendiri

"yasudah lah aku saja yang menghampirinya" Baekhyun pun langsung menghampiri kelas Chanyeol

"permisi Doyoung-ah" memamnggil siswa yang sedang piket di kelasnya

"iya Baekhyun ada apa? " memghampiri Baekhyun yg berada di depan pintu kelas

"apakah kau melihat Chanyeol? "

"loh kau menunggunya Baek?" bukannya menjawab malah balik nanya kepada Baekhyun

"iya aku menunggunya dari tadi selama bel pulang sekolah berbunyi"

"demi tuhan Baek apakah kau tidak tahu, Chanyeol telah pulang bersama Rose 45 menit ya lalu Baek"

"hah" Baekhyun terbengong medengar ucapannya Doyoung barusan, jd selama ini dia menunggu itu buat apa kalau ujung ujungnya Chanyeol pulang bersama orang lain

"apakah Chanyeol tidak bilang kepadamu? "

"tidak Doyoung bahkan tadi dia bilang sebelum bell pulang sekolah sudah bejanji kepada ku untuk pulang bersama"

"Chanyeol memang kebangetan Baek, heran ya sama semua orang kalau sudah bersama pacar pasti lupa dengan semuannya"

"apakah Chanyeol dengan Rose sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu

"molla sepertinya sudah, dan jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak di beri tahu sama Chanyeol"

"ahh tidak tidak sebenarnya sih sudah tapi aku kurang yakin hehehe, yasudah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Young bye" meninggalkan Doyoung

"kau pulang dengan siapa Baek" teriak Douyoung

"Dengan bis" di balas dengan teriakan tetapi tidak menengok ke arah Doyoung

Doyoung menghembuskan napas dan menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya sendiri karna melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu polosnya "kenapa Chanyeol tidak pacaran saja dengan Baekhyun kenapa malah dengan Rose aku yakin pasti hubungan Chanyeol dengan Rose tidak bakalan lama" monolog Doyoung dan lanjut membersihkan kelasnya lagi.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun jalan menuju halte yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahnya

_byurr_

"yatuhan baju ku" teriak Baekhyun yang kaget karna seseorang pengendara mobil sengaja berjalan kencang di jalan yang terdapat genangan air

"heii sialan! " teteriak Baekhyun kepada mobil mewah itu

tiba tiba kaca mobil pengemudi penumpang dan pengemudi pun terbuka menampilkan Jennie yang berada posisi tempat pengemudi, Lisa di sampingnya dan Jisoo yang berada di belakang

"ouhh girlss ada yang terkena genangan air rupanya" iya itu Jennie yang memulainya

"apakah kita harus meminta maaf kepadanya _girls " _tanya Jisoo kepada teman temannya

Baekhyun hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi omongan mereka tetapi sejujurnya diapun geram dengan kelakuan mereka

"sepertinya tidak usah deh penampilannya lebih bagus seperti itu hahaha" jawab Lisa dengan gelak tawa

"dasar tidak sopan" ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal

"sudah yuk kita tinggalkan saja"

"BYE LOSER" teriak mereka bertiga dan meniggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang gondok

"arrgghhh sabar Baek sabar yatuhan tolong kuatkan ku yatuhan" Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan tisue yang berada di tasnya

"awas saja kau aku balas nanti" sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. Yap Baekhyun pun tidak pernah takut kepada mereka karna menurut dia selagi dia tidak bersalah ya tidak apa apa dan dia pun tidak pernah takut atas ancaman mereka

Baekhyun pun sampai di halte dan tidak telalu lama menunggu akhirnya Baekhyunpun naik ke buss itu

"yap sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol

"cepat sekali ya hehe" turun dari motor Chanyeol

"sudah sana masuk"

"ohh jadi mengusir okay"

"hey hey hey tidak begitu aku hanya takut saja kalau kau kecapean"

"ouhh, oh ya aku mau bilang sesuatu Yeol"

"apa? "

"aku juga cinta sama kamu aku mau jadi pacarmu" ucapnya bersemangat

"benarkah? " dengan mata yang berbinar binar

"iya aku serius Yeol"

"aaaaa aakhirnya terima kasih Rose" sambil memeluk Rose

"untuk? "

"karna kau telah mau menjadi pacarku hehe" melepas pelukannya

"iss kamu aku kira karna apa, iya sama sama yeol"

"yasudah sana masuk nanti kamu cape lagi"

"iya iya bawel banget kamu tu"

"nanti kita lanjut lagi di chat ya"

"iya Yeol bye bye"

"bye" meninggalkan rumah Rose

"rasakan itu Byun Baekhyun hahaha" monolog Rose

Dan ya Chanyeol duluan yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Rose yang sangat romantis di cafe yang sangat indah dan mendukung awalnya Rose meragukan dan pda akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"ada apa Lu kau terlihat seperti guasar sedari tadi" ucap Sehun karna gemas dengan perlakuan luhan yang gusar

"aku khawatir dengan Baekhyun sayang"

"ada apa memangnya bukankah Baekhyun baik baik saja" sambil mengemudikan mobilnya

"aku tidak yakin dengan sodaramu itu hun"

"Chanyeol ?"

"iya, memang siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah idiot itu"

"why? "

"aku tidak yakin dengan Chanyeol yang akan pulang bareng dengan Baekhyun lihat saja dia tadi pagi bareng dengan siapa, bukanya bareng Baekhyun malah bateng degan wanita sok cantik itu kan kasihan Baekhyun kalau iya ternyata harus menunghu lama di kelas dan tidak jadi pulang bersama" kesal Luhan

"ouhh karna itu"

"bilangin ke Chanyeol Hun jangan bisanya nyakitin sahabatku saja"

"kau fikir aku sudah tidak muak dengannya kau kayak tidak tahu Park Chanyeol saja Lu, aku juga kasihan dengan Baekhyun yang sakit tanpa Chanyeol tau alasannya, suka heran jadi cowok tidak peka sekali"

"tapi mau sampai kapan Hun kalau harus begini terus kasihan Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama memendam rasa sakitnya sendiri, ya walaupun dia sering cerita sama aku"

"biarkanlah begini dulu nanti juga Chanyeol kena karmamya Lu"

"kita harus membantu mereka agar menjadi bersama Hun" melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"harus banget itu sayang"

Chanyeolpun akhirnya samapai di garasi rumah mewahnya dan langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk menaruh tas serta jaketnya

"Chanyeol-ah" teriak sang mommy yang berada di dapur sedang membuat cake

"yes mom" menuju kedapur

"dari mana saja kau kenapa baru pulang jam segini" masih sibuk dengan bahan bahan cakenya

"abis mengantar Rose mom, why? "

mengambil air yang ada di dalam kulakas dan langsung meminumnya

"siapa itu Rose dan kenapa kau tidak pulang bareng dengan Baekhyunku kenapa harus sama orang lain? " yaa mommynya sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan Baekhyun karna menurut Yoona alias mommynya Baekhyun anak itu cukup menggemaskan dan Yoona sangat suka dengan Baekhyun yang sering menemaninya kemana mana dan sering juga ikut membuat cake bersama

_brusssss_

air yang masih didalam mulut Chanyeol yang belum sempat di telan keluar dengan sendirinya " ya tuhan aku meninggalkan Baekhyun di sekolah " kaget Chanyeol karna melupakan

"Channie kenapa kamu jorok sekali sih dan apa kau bilang kau meninggalkan Baekhyunku, demi tuhan Park Chanyeol kalu terjadi apa apa dengan Baekhyun awas kau ya" Yoona mengancam Cahnyeol dengan menunjuknya menggunakan sepatula ditangannya

"iya mom tadi Chanyeol sudah janji dengannya ingin pulang bersama, aku sangat lupa mom karna tadi Rose memintaku pulang bersama"

"kenapa kau sebodoh itu si Chan, lagi memang siapa Rose itu sampai sampai kau melupakan Baekhyun ku hah? "

"pacar baruku mom, mian mom tadu Rose menghampiriku arrgghh dan kenapa mommy selalu membela Baekhyun si aku kan anakmu mom" kesal Chanyeol karna perhatiannya sudah terbagi kepada Baekhyun sebenarnya dia tidak masalah tetapi mommynya ini kalau sudah tentang Baekhyun cerewr sekali

"secantik apa dia dan apakah sebaik Baekhyun" meragukan Rose "Baekhyun itu sudah ku anggap sebagai anak ku sendiri kau tahu kan itu, cepat ambil ponselmu dan segera hubungi dia"

"iya mom" baru saja ingin ke ruang tenagah mommynya sudah mendumel saja

"eits jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf kepadanya aku tidak mau kalau Baekhyun marah dan tidak mau lagi keisni untuk menemaniku hanya gara gara kau"

"iya iya mommy santai okay"

mengambil handphonenya yang berada di tasnya dan langsung mengecek berbagai notifikasi dari Baekhyun seketika kaget dan langsung menelfon . Terdengar suara nada sambung dari handphone Baekhyun "ayolah Baek angkat aku khawatir denganmu" yaa sejujurnya memang Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan anak itu

_"hallo"_

"yakkk akhirnya kau mengangkat juga kau dimana? "

_"di rumah"_

"kau pulang dengan siapa tadi? "

"_dengan bis" _cuek Baekhyun

"cuek sekali kau menjawabnya apakah ada yang sedang merajuk?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meggodanya

_"kau fikir saja sendiri'_

"aaa menggemaskan, yakin ingin merajuk denganku" masih dengan nada mengodanya

"_bukannya meminta maaf malah menggoda orang dasar caplang"_ terdengar suara yang kesal dari sebrang sana

"hahahaha iya iya maaf ya aku tadi meninggalkan mu aku benar benar lupa Baek"

"_sudah lah kalau tidak ada lagi yang ngga penting untuk di omongkan tidak usah menelfon ku dan kau tidak usah menannyakan kalau aku sudah sampai jawabannya sudah dan kalau kau menannyakan kalau apakah aku baik baik saja jawabnnya iya, tetapi tadi aku terkena genangan air karana ulah teman gebetan mu dan aku tutup bye!" _terdengar suara putus dari salusran hanphone Chanyeol

"et et et tunggu yak Baek Baekhyunie jangan kau putuskan sambungannya" melempar hanphonnya ke arah sofa "dan apa tadi dia bilang terkena genangan air bagaimana bisa" siapa yang Baekhyun maksud si sebearnya bingung Chanyeol "aishhh jinjaaa gimana ini" mengusak ngusak rambutnya frustasi

"sukurin Baekhyun marah, Chanyeol ingat kata mommy kau ambil permintaan maaf darinya dan kau harus kermuahnya dan ini kau antar kue buatan umma dan kalau kau tidak berhasil uang jajan mu mommya kurangkan hahaha" melenggang ke dapur sambil tertawa evil

"aishhh kenapa anak itu gampang sekali marahnya sih kan dia kalau sudah ngambek susah membujuknya dasar kau terlalu ceroboh Park Chanyeol" merutuki dirinya sendiri

"baiklah baiklah waktunya membujuk si anak manja itu" menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan dir lalu pergi ke rumah sahabatnya.

"aarrgh mati saja kau Park Chanyeol mati sana mati!" menmukuli bantal yang ada di kasurnya

ya dia baru sja tiba 30 menit yang lalu dan langsung membersihkan diri dan berakhir mendapat telfon dari sang sahabatnya yang tidak jadi mengantar pulang

"kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan Chanyellie" sambil menatap foto yang ada di galery handphonenya

Baekhyun pun tertidur karna matanya yang mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
